the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of the South Lands: New Beginning
The New Adventures of the South Lands: New Beginning is the eight episode of season 2 of the series The Lion Guard: New Beginning. Plot Transcript Part 1 (The episode starts in the new adventure of the south lands universe with Kamaria and her siblings walking over to the throne room where Their Mother was waiting for them) Mhina: Good morning, Kids! Do you guys have any plans for Today? Njere: Well Kamaria and the others are helping me think up a cool party ideas for a baby rhino's birthday party. Mhina: That's great to hear! (Njere turns to his brother Salehe) Njere: What do you think the birthday party should have? Salehe: Maybe we should add Party games Malaika: Sounds Great Salahe (While the cubs was talking one of the royal guards named Jasiri walks into the room. He bowed down when he saw the female Lyena before he spoke) Jasiri: Queen Mhina, Kion wants to see you. Mhina: Okay, tell him im on my way (While Jasiri runs off to tell Kion. Mhina Looks at Njere and his siblings) I have to go kids. I'll be right back. (Mhina Left the room. And a while later She returned with Kion. But Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere is gone.) Mhina: (Worried look on her face) Where's the kids? They was here before i left. Kion: We have to go look for them! (Meanwhile in the Lion guard: new beginning universe. Mohatu and her lion guard was patrolling Urembo meadows) Mohatu: Ona? Can you check if you see if anything is up ahead? Ona: Sure (Ona took to the sky and Uses her keen Eyesight and sees Kamaria and her sibling in Ukuni Woods. She then flies back down to the rest of Mohatu's Lion's Guard) There are a group of lyenas in Ukuni Woods. Mohatu: We better go see what they want (Mohatu's lion guard runs towards the visitors) Kamaria: Where are we? Njere: I think we are in the pride Lands Haraka: Yep. You sure are. Salehe: (Looks at Mohatu and her lion guard) Who are you guys? Mohatu: My Names Mohatu, and these are my Friends Ona, Hamu, Mtoto and Haraka. Malaika: How did we get here? We're supposed to be at the South lands Palace Hamu: South Lands...Palace? What is that? Salehe: It's are Home Kamaria: Specking of home we should be getting back before are parents starts to miss us Mtoto: Don't worry we'll get you home back home soon. For right now we can take you to pride rock (The siblings followed Mohatu's Lion guard to pride rock. Once there they took them to the den) Haraka: This is where mohatu and her family sleeps Kamaria: Where's the King and Queen? Mohatu: They are Busy at the Moment. Njere: They're? You guys have Two Kings and Queens?! Mohatu: Yes. Two of them are my Parents, King Kion and Queen Jasiri. Salehe: Cool! Where we're from we only have one King and Queen who is are Parents, King Kion and Queen Mhina! Hamu: Wait Mhina is a Girl in your Universe? Kamaria: Of Course. Isn't Mhina a girl in this Universe? Mohatu: No. Mhina's a boy here. (Mhina Walks in the Royal Den) Mhina: Hey what's Going on? Mohatu: Oh, hey Mhina. We where talking to these Lyenas who says that your their mother in there Universe. Mhina: Wait. What? Do you Guys have Proof? Malaika: Sure we Do (Takes out a Picture of them with there Mother and Father) Mhina: Oh, so that's what i look like as a Girl. (Meanwhile at Mizimu Grove, Kate, Miranda, Kiara, Jasiri, Kovu, Zosia, Elena and Kion was Talking to each other) Kion: It's Been a Peaceful week so far. Miranda: It definitely was Ona: Everyone! Everyone! Jasiri: Ona. What's going on? Ona: We have some visitors! From another Dimension! Elena: Really? Haraka: They said they are from the south lands in there Dimension Zosia: Interesting. Are they Still here in the Pride lands? Haraka: Yeah! (Kate and the others looked at each others) Kate: Let's go meet them then (Elena and the others followed haraka and ona back to pride Rock. When they got there Kamaria and her siblings was telling mohatu, Mhina, Mtoto and Hamu about how there mom and dad met) Moto: So, in your dimension Kion and Kopa Where Rogue lions Before they Met your Mom? Malaika: Yep (Kion and the others walked towards mohatu and her friends) Kion: Were is the visitors i heard about? (Mohatu runs to her dad) Mohatu: Dad, you missed it. Kamaria was telling us this really cool story about her parents. Jasiri: So you guys must be the lyenas Ona and Haraka told us about Salehe: Yep. (Looks at Elena and the Others) Who are the other animals with you? Elena: My names is Elena, This is Kiara and Kovu, the unicorn name is Zosia and the two wolves are named miranda and Kate. Malaika: Nice to meet all of you. Do you any of you guys know why we was teleported here? Miranda: Sorry we don't. But we will try to find out how to get you guys back home. (Mohatu walks over to Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere) Mohatu: Come on. I can show you guys around the Pride lands (Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere Followed Mohatu) Part 2 Salehe: So who are we meeting first? Mohatu: We are going to go see some dinosaurs Malaika: Dinosaurs? Are dinosaurs extinct? Mohatu: Yes. But in our dimension dinosaurs live along side all the animals here. Njere: alright let's go see some dinosaurs (Njere runs ahead of Mohatu and the rest of his siblings) Salehe: Hey! No far geting a head start njere! (Salehe Runs after Njere) Kamaria: (rolls her eyes and then looks at Mohatu) That's my brother's for you. They do this all the time back at home. Njere:(sees Jenny Brown and her son Liliput) wow, I've never seen a living dinosaur before, what's your name and what kind of genre are you? Jenny Brown: I'm Jenny Brown and this is my son Liliput, we're apatosaurs Njere: you are unreachable Liliput: thank you, admittedly, I already have animals that are Lyenas, but I have never seen anything like you, why do you owe your appearance? Njere: We got our appearance from our parents. Liliput: And who are your parents? Njere: our parents are Mhina and Kion Liliput: (looks confused) Wait? Isnt Mhina a boy? Malaika: He is in this dimension but where we're from Mhina is a Girl. Liliput: Hey do yiu guys what to meet the rest of my friends? Salehe: Of Course. We love making new friends. (Salehe, His Siblings and Mohatu followed Liliput intill they reached a watering hole where liliput's friends Chapuś, Pteruś, Cera, Kaczusia and Szpic where drinking some water) Liliput: Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere, here are my friends Cera, Szpic, Kaczusia and Pteruś Kamaria: wow, I have never seen a baby triceratops in my life, and in addition a female Cera: so you must be happy that you met me? Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere (choir): well, yes! Njere: and you Pteruś, what animal are you? Pteruś: I am a pterosaur, an animal that is not a dinosaur but is related to them Kamaria: (to Mohatu): no offense princess, but how is it possible that you can live next to the dinosaurs? Mohatu: what in part may be due to the fact that I was born on an island where dinosaurs live and besides, from an early age I can see dinosaurs every day Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere: were you born on the island of dinosaurs ?! Mohatu: agrees this island lies on an archipelago which lies in the inner African small sea of the king borders on Pridelands in the northwest, it is from two islands from this archipelago that dinosaurs originate. Malakia: Wow. Could you take us there? Mohatu: Sure Part 3 (Mohatu takes them to The island of Dinosuars) Kamaria: I don't see any... (They heard a loud Noise from behind them. And they turned around to see a Giant Tyrannosaurs) Kamaria:(Nervously) Dinosaurs. (Kamaria and Malaika hid behind a Giant rock. But Salehe and Njere walks up to the dinosaur and Salehe holds out his paw) Kamaria: What is he doing he is going to get eaten. Salehe: The Name's Salehe and this is my brother Njere. And those two over there is My sisters Kamaria and Malaika. What's your name? Njere: (to salehe) You know she cant shake you paw, Salehe. Her arms are to short. Salehe: on right(Put his paw down) Izabela: The Names Izabela Garcia Shapiro, Though some just call me izabela for short. Mohatu:(Walks over to Kamaria and Malaika) It's okay guys Isabella is not going to hurt you. Malaika: You sure? Mohatu: Positive. (Malaika and Kamaria walks from behind the giant rock) Kamaria: Your a friendly Dinosaur? Izabela: Of course i am. If i wasn't i would have attacked you already. By the way i never seen you guys before where are you from? Mohatu: They from an alternate-dimension of the South Lands. Njere: So where are their other dinosaurs that here? Mohatu: maybe we're coming back to Pridelands better Isabella: I'm coming back with you Mohatu: what are you doing here? Isabella: I came here to reminisce and visit familiar places, because you see Mohatu when you were born here and my children lived here Mohatu: then it looks like we will be accompanied by a tyrannosaur on our return journey Mtoto: with the most dangerous predator we are safe Hamu: I agree (after coming back they meet several animals) Mohatu: hello Koda, where are your parents? Koda: yes, they are talking with friends now (Mohatu and her Lion Guard approach a group of animals among which lie Nita and Kenai) Kenai: hello Mohatu, what are you doing here? Mohatu, one of your children brought me here Kenai: which specifically? Mohatu: your firstborn child, your eldest son, Koda Kenai: why did he bring you here? Mohatu: we have guests and we want to show them our home Kenai and Nita: what guests? Mohatu (shows them Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere) Nita: Mohatu, who is this? Mohatu: these are Lyeny like me Tria: only where they come from? Haraka: they said that from an alternative reality Tornado: I wonder if my queen already knows that Miranda Junior: Queen Elena probably already know about it because when I was flying, I saw how she met our guests Kamaria: who are you a strange little horse? Miranda Junior: I am a winged unicorn and my name is Miranda Kamaria: we've met the she-wolf with that name Miranda Junior: this is my grandma Malaika: it's a bit strange Miranda Junior: my mother said the same to my grandma Malaika: or your mother ... Miranda Junior: yes Malaika, she is also a winged unicorn like me Kamaria and Malaika: Does it have a golden horn like you? Miranda Junior agrees that she is also a goldhorn and that's what she inherited from that horn Kamaria and Malaika: we would love to meet her Miranda Junior: I'm sorry girls but it's impossible Kamaria and Malaika: why? Miranda Junior: because she is busy Kamaria and Malaika: what? Miranda Junior: she is the queen of the unicorns Kamaria: that is, you are a princess of unicorns? Miranda Junior: agree and anticipate your question, I'm good to be the princess of unicorns Salehe: Mohatu, who are they? Mohatu: it's my siblings, get to know Umoja Ahadi Simba (he has a name after my grandfather) Kion (his name is after my father) Kiara (her name is after my aunt) Twin Ndugu and Dada Nzuri (twins) Ayia, Bahiya and Chausiku (my younger sisters,which are triplets) Njere: you have very many siblings Mohatu: that's true Njere (sees Rapunzel and Vanessa) and what are you? Rapunzel: I am a bird Vanessa: and I am a dinosaur, though it is proper to say that I am half-dinosaur Njere: so you're a hybrid? Vanessa like, because I belong to a species that is related to the ancestor of the first birds Njere: it's unbelievable (Njere, see how Tria and Stacy Hirano lie side by side) Njere: and this is how adult female triceratops look like Tria and Stacy: We are pleased that thanks to seeing us, you can find out about it Salehe: in our universe dinosaurs are extinct species so it's good that thanks to unexpected and unplanned visit with you we can learn so much about dinoazurach Holly: all the pleasure on our side Salehe: What are you? Holly: I'm stegosaur Salehe: so it looks like an adult stegosaurus Holly: that's all you can learn about new species of zemwerząt Kamaria: (to Cadance Flynn): and who are you? Cadance Flynn: I'm Cadance Flynn and I'm a velociraptor Kamaria: so you probably run fast Cadance: maybe I'm not as fast as a cheetah, but I can easily run at 80 kilometers per hour Kamaria: it's a lot for a dinosaur Njere (to Isabella) and how fast are you running Isabella? Isabella: my maximum speed is 40 km / h Njere: You run so fast for such a big animal Isabella: thank you Salehe: Jenny, how fast are you running? Jenny Brown: Adults sauropods are too hard to run but young apatosaurs like my sons can easily run Malaika: how do you defend against predators? Jenny: (waving his tail) we sauropods we have tails which we use as if we are attacked by predators. Salehe: Cool! (They Starts to hear someone calling for help) Mohatu: Ona! Can you go see who calling for help? Ona: Sure thing Mohatu. (Ona took to the sky and Uses her keen Eyesight and sees Scar's Army attacking Laini and her Group at Ndefu Grove) Oh no. Guys Scar's Army is Attacking Ndefu Grove! Salehe: Who's Scar? Mohatu: An Evil Lion Hamu: What's The pain to stop them? (Eveyone thought for a moment and then Kamaria Had an Idea) Kamaria: I know. While Salehe and Njere distract scar's Army you guys can go save the Galagos. Mohatu: Sounds like a good idea. Come guys let's go (Mohatu, her lion guard and Kamaria and Her Siblings Left to go to Ndefu grove) Janja: Scar was right this is easy. Evil Kion: A Little too Easy. Cheezi: Hey! Guys over here. Look Someone made a party just for us! Changu: Come on! (Scar's Army runs over to the Party) Evil Kion: You guy aren't at least a little bit Suspicious of why this is here? Nne: Oh come, Kiongozi. You should Lighten up a bit. (Mohatu, Her lion guard and all mohatu friends Showed up) Janja: Let's Get them Boys! (Trys to run towards Mohatu but can't) Kibari: Hey! Why can't we Move! Salehe: We put Quicksand on the Flory so you can't leave Kiburi: Why you little... (While Scar's Army trys to get Free Mohatu and her Lion guard Saves the Galagos) Laini: Thanks Lion Guard! Mohatu: Your Welcome (Looks at Scar's Army) Now it's time for you guys to leave (Mohatu uses the roar and send Scar's Army Back into the outlands) Kamaria: Mohatu, how are we to go home? Mohatu: I think Elena knows some way to help you Elena: I agree, I found this jewel that probably hears for interdimensional travel Kamaria: do you come back home? Njere: so it's time to say goodbye Mohatu: goodbye friends, it was nice to meet you Njere: I will miss you Kion Junior: and we too Lion guard Mohatu: goodbye Kamaria: Next time we come to visit we well bring our parents Mohatu: Can't wait to meet them. Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere: bye! bye! (Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere used the gem to return to their dimension. Back at the palace Mhina and Kion was a talking outside of the Palace) Mhina: (Crying) Where could the have gone to. We looked everywhere and we couldn't find them. Im a terrible Mother. Kion: (Trying to hold back tears) Don't say that Mhina. Your a great mother and im sure we would find the kids (Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere Run towards their mother and father) Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere: Mom! Dad! Mhina: Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika Njere! (Mhina and Kion Hugs Them) Kion: Where have you guys been? Kamaria: It's a long story Mhina: It doesn't matter all that counts is that you guys are safe. Characters * Kate * Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere * Askari * Mhina (Both The new adventures of the South Lands version and The lion guard: New Beginning version) * Mohatu * Haraka * Jasiri (Both The new adventures of the South Lands version and The lion guard: New Beginning version) * Kion (Both The new adventures of the South Lands version and The lion guard: New Beginning version) * Kiara * Ahadi * Simba jr * Koda * Candace Flynn * Vanessa Doofershmitz * Elena * Stacy Hirano * Holly * Tornado * Szpic * Pteruś * Cera * Liliput * Miranda Junior * Chapuś * Kaczusia * Tria * Mohatu's siblings * Jenny Brown * Izabela garcia shapiro * Nita * Kovu * Rapunzel * Kenai Trivia * This is the first crossover Between The New Adventures of the South Lands and The Lion Guard: New Beginning. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes